monster_bladefandomcom-20200214-history
Nhang Agni
Nhang Agni, The Wyvern Godbeast of Nature (Earth element). This page gives details and hints when facing Nhang Agni. Defeating Nhang Agni grants the achievement "Death from Above" (1 diamond + 150 XP) and defeating Heroic Nhang Agni grants the achievement "Poison Rain" (5 diamonds + 1325 XP). The Godbeast of Nature Nhang Agni is the first Named Godbeast you will truly face in your hunt for Vahagn (Vahagn technically being the first as he appears in the tutorial). This Wyvern is protector of the forested regions of Nayria and his insanity has brought destruction to his woods. Feathered in purples, reds and oranges, Nhang Agni is a powerful Godbeast with unique techniques and a pattern of attack and retreat that pesters more than a few slayers. Nhang Agni is the only Named Godbeast that can fly, which he is quite fond of using in his battles as a means to both attack and defend. This is the strongest of all Wyverns and the only one of Earth element you meet (Frostwing Drakes can be found prowling the frozen regions but are incapable of flight). His unique abilities found in his Wyvern Flame attack burn terrible wounds into those it strikes and even worse karmic destruction for those who continue to fight while afflicted. If you are hit by his flame, don't strike Nhang Agni! He can be encountered twice: first in the Death from Above dungeons and then again much later in the Poison Rain dungeons. Nhang Agni also has an event version which is is strongest version to date bringing with him his title of "Godbeast of the Skies." Equipment Drops Nhang Agni drops Earth element equipment. All his equipment bears the name "Forest Strider" and is 3-Star. His weapon is a one-sided broadsword decorated in moss and earth, his helm like a small visor and his armor green as the woods. It is not guaranteed that Epic Treasures (Bronze Chests) will drop during every encounter, but it is common. His Mystery Treasures will often either be a Bronze Chest or a Metal essence . Heroic Nhang Agni drops Earth element equipment. All his equipment bears the name "Stone Guardian" and is 4-Star. His weapon is a large War Axe, his helm has horns like a ram and his armor is now gilded. It is possible to drop either 3-star equipment or 4-Star equipment: BOTH are possible drops. His Mystery Treasure may be Bronze Chest (Forest Strider) or Silver Chest (Stone Guardian) Attacks Nhang Agni has only a few attacks, but he uses all of them heavily. *'Bite' **Nhang Agni will swoop his head and neck from either side in a single powerful bite. This attack can strike from either direction. Block or dodge. Unless struck, he will perform this or Tail Strike 1st in battle. *'Tail Strike' **Nhang Agni will swing his tail by turning his whole body and whip it using the thorns which line it. This attack, too, can strike from either side. Block or dodge. Unless struck, he will perform this or Bite 1st in battle. *'Charge' **Nhang Angi will strain back with wings outspread and leap forward while charging in for a bite. Slightly slower than the other two attacks but is unblockable, so be sure to dodge! Rarely performed but as the 3rd attack in a "combo." Special Ability *'Wyvern's Flame' **The 4th and final attack of Nhang Agni, the wyvern can blast green fireballs at you when he feels threatened (once for every 10% you shave off of his health, twice in a row if you hit him from 100% to 80% before the "lift" at 90%). At the same time, he will jump into the air and avoid any attack as a defensive posture until landing a few seconds later. You cannot block this attack, so dodge quickly!! This move is very, very quick and comes without warning. But, it is relatively predictable; after being hit for a certain amount of times or damage worth, he will feel threatened and perform this mostly defensive attack, so be careful especially when it feels like you're taking the upper hand in the battle. The flame has two special qualities: burning damage from the flame affliction and if you attack while ignited, it will cut your health by roughly 10% your total and deny the use of your combo or friend assist icons. If hit, don't attack! Battle Tactics This is a fairly simple and straight-forward fight: hit him and don't get hit. Simple to understand but somewhat difficult to perform in actual combat. *Nhang Agni is Weak to Fire. Use Fire equipment when possible. The tutorial grants you a free Epic Treasure containing the 4-Star Hellish Axe which is perfect when going against Nhang Agni for the 1st time, so be sure you're leveling it up as high as it can go ASAP. *Make sure all pieces of your gear is maximum level. Or, at least, the weapon. Having maximum level gear will make ANY fight easier. Furthermore, DON'T STOP FIGHTING HIM until you've reached level 12. It's very easy to level up in this game and you can quickly lose the ability to gain Mystery Treasures from this fight if you become overleveled too soon. You don't want to do this because he drops nice equipment that can be difficult to get all the pieces of without the additional Mystery Treasure. *For every level OVER Nhang Agni your character is, there is a 10% increase in strength and defense. So, keep fighting him over and over, even when you're higher leveled than him. *Dodging and blocking are equally effective, but I suggest dodging more often since it's fairly easy to see from which side he will attack, besides having to dodge VERY frequently during this fight to avoid being hit by his Wvyern's Flame attack. Furthermore, dodging forces Nhang Angi to re-position himself before striking or flying, buying you some precious preparation time. *For this battle, control your use of the 5-Hit-Icon combo since you can activate it while Nhang Agni has jumped into the air and whiff your attacks while eating a big green fireball to the face. You should use it IMMEDIATELY after he lands or during the times he's stunned after a Perfect Dodge or Perfect Block. *Save your "Friend Assist" icon for this Boss fight; don't waste it on the two previous monsters. Even more than that, use it like a "get-out-of-jail-free" card: a panic button. "Friend Assists" interrupt ANY enemy attack, even mid-animation. So if you see an attack coming you weren't prepared for, quickly tap that Friend Assist to save youself. Like the 5-Hit-Icon combo, you can still eat a fireball if you're not quick enough to react in time to that animation. My suggestion is to use any support Friend Assist IMMEDIATELY when the fight begins, before any blows are dealt. If it's the Massive Strike, you can wait until a stunned moment or a re-positioning moment. *There's no good way to practice against Nhang Agni early on until you can fight Frostwing Drakes in the Icey Lakes. Just be very alert to his flames and make sure you dodge early and often! The Godbeast of the Skies Event - Nhang Agni "The Wyvern-God" The third event launched by Nubee featured a stronger Nhang Agni whose level would scale with your character's based on what difficulty you chose to challenge him by: Easy (-4), Normal (+/- 0), and Hard (+4). Identical in every way to the previous iterations of Nhang Agni, the Wyvern-God was a straight-forward event with some un-yielding difficulties due to his passive flames and annoying flying defense. This version of Nhang Agni dropped the 5-Star "Wyvern-God" event equipment which were imagined as steel forged with the Wyvern's Flames themselves. The blade was large and serrated while the armor was form-fitting and mobile. Through fully gaining and equipping this set of equipment, a Slayer could summon the Wyvern-God himself to imbue his blade with the Wyvern's Flame status so that every strike had a small chance of inflicting the burning status. Every attack you land has a 12% chance of igniting your enemy; inflicting 150% of your Slayer's damage over 6 seconds. Performing a Perfect Block also activates a Secret Skill: when your enemy is ignited with the Wyvern-God's Flame, a Perfect Block will cause the enemy to explode from within - this ignores armor and deals 9% of the enemy's total health instantly. The initial summoning of Nhang Agni only occurs when your HP goes under 15%. Godbeast Of The Skies Event Armor Drop Rate Below are the chances of getting Wyvern God Armor from the current event: *Monster Level 13 to 20: Chance to get Pauldron and Greaves with certain abilities. *Monster Level 21 to 35: Chance to get Pauldron, Greaves and Cuirass with certain abilities. *Monster Level 36 to 45: Chance to get Pauldron, Greaves, Cuirass and Blade with certain abilities. *Monster Level 46 to 54: Chance to get Pauldron, Greaves, Cuirass, Blade and Helm with certain abilities. **Hard Difficulty: Higher chance to get ALL parts with ALL abilities. Note: Mystery Treasures (All Gold Medal ratings) are included in this formula and may contain a random piece or an essence orb. Category:Monsters